


If you want something, Take it (Leap, cause sometimes you’ll be surprised how safely you land on the other side)

by sugaskullz



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Homoromantic, JM is Jimin if you didn't know, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nipple Piercings, One-Sided Attraction, Piercings, Song references, Tattoos, angsty!Brian, bisexual!Sungjin, dick piercings, pansexual!jae, past!Sungjin/Suzy, romantic Jae, romantic feelings, shameless flirting, will update tags as it progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaskullz/pseuds/sugaskullz
Summary: Just a look into the tattoo shop!au with day6.Sungjin/WonpilDowoon/Young KJae/ Jimin (15&)





	1. EP01: This Song: Brian (Young K)

The first thing Brian sees when he wakes up in the morning is gray. At first, he thinks it’s the sky from outside and he magically turned towards the window, at some point in his sleep, but no, the ceiling is his current view. As boring as it can possibly be, he fought to have it that color there, instead of on the walls. “Something different,” he had said. Now it just haunts him as he wakes up in the same position he had fallen asleep in.

Night after night, it’s the same thing. Normally he would be half way down the bed. But since Junhyeok took the last of his things from the apartment, nothing feels right. And it’s not because Brian misses him. That’s not it at all. He was tossing out as much as he could when he found out that he was emotionally attached to someone he met on the internet.

No, he certainly doesn’t miss the asshole. Brian could honestly see it coming. Something hadn’t felt right and what they had, it didn’t feel like a relationship anymore. Just a constant state of reality that they weren’t met for each other. Brian is sure it’s because he’s lacking that feeling of fondness. Nothing makes his heart pound anymore. Even playing the bass has lost its magical touch to pump adrenaline through his veins and into his voice.

Maybe he should get a cat. Dowoon would probably know all about how to start that process. The thought of the deep voiced maknae and his excitement over animals, cats in general, makes Brian chuckle. It almost shocks him how big of a smile he can have when all he sees is gray.

Regardless, he needs something more than just gray. He’s craving colors today, rather than being stuck in a black and white photo of his life.

-

Brian’s finally dressed in clothing that isn’t just his birthday suit. Despite raving about colors in his head when he got out of bed, it’s a red scarf that wraps around his neck. It’s not much, but for him, it’s a start. Jaehyung is sitting out in his living room, feet thrown over the back of his couch and his guitar perched across his stomach. He must have pulled the spare key out and let himself in.

Brian makes it his mission to throw Jaehyung’s legs over his head and there’s already a pep in his step from the whine Jaehyung makes from the floor of his living room.

“If you destroy this guitar, you’ll have to replace it. And I’ll be pissed because just when I thought Lisa couldn’t get replaced, I broke in Jennie. If I lost her, I would die. You wouldn’t want me to die, now would you?” Jaehyung cries as he picks himself up.

“I wish for it every day, actually,” Brian states matter-of-factly. He digs into the bagel and coffee Jaehyung brought from the Café he practically lives at. He must have been playing this morning to get the fresh stuff. He’s mildly grateful for the gesture, but it’s gone as quickly as it came when Jaehyung starts spewing about some girl at the café who didn’t look like she could belt out high note’s, but “jesus, his heart soared!” Jaehyung is easily excitable and always running his mouth. But he never gets passionate about people right of the bat, so it’s almost nice to see him so riled up over a girl who wouldn’t give him the time of day.

“Maybe next time, say she’s pretty or something instead of weirdly complimenting her big mouth for big notes,” Brian shouts over Jaehyung’s own swooning.

“Look, right when I was about to, she throws her muffin at me and then barks at me to buy her another. And Brian, believe me, when I say, I nearly asked her to marry me. A girl like that isn’t even real except my dreams. I didn’t even get her name. The only thing that I got was a ‘JM’ on her cup and a fancy overcomplicated drink order that could combat mine.”

“Not the Iced, Half Caff, Ristretto, Venti, 4-Pump, Sugar Free, Cinnamon, Dolce Soy Skinny Latte! And here I thought nothing could be that annoying recipe.”

“I’m telling you it tastes like the best thing in the entire world. Better than sucking vag or dick, Brian!”

“Well good thing I only like one of those,” Brian says dryly, but with a smile. Jaehyung knows his friend pretty well that talking about vagina in general is okay. The older puts up with a lot of Brian’s shit, so in turn, he’ll do the same.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, besides Jaehyung gently tuning his instrument, (rare of Jaehyung) before Brian decides to speak up.

“I’m thinking of getting a cat.” Jaehyung stops tuning his guitar to turn and stare at the other. He lifts his glasses to sit on top of his blonde hair and he squints at his friend. Brian continues to grab everything in his backpack that he needs for a day at the shop. He absentmindedly packs an extra pair of headphones for Dowoon, his apprentice. He’s so forgetful and while he normally finds the whining endearing, today he’s hoping for a smile.

Jae seems to notice the mood is a lot lighter than it was before. As in before and after Junghyeok. Brian isn’t as weighted down anymore, and it’s Jaehyung’s turn to feel happy for his friend. He decides to let it go for now, enjoying the little smirk so early in the morning and gather his own things to head out.

“You got to name it something cute. Like YoungK,” Jaehyung sings as he makes his way out the door, waiting patiently for Brian to come out himself. Once the door is locked, the pair of men walk out into the blinding sun.

Brian shifts the bag onto his other shoulder and looks up. He finally notices that the sky isn’t grey today. It’s a beautiful mesh of reds, pinks, purples and blues. There’s more color in his life than he’s realized.

‘Today will be a good day,’ he thinks to himself before heading over to Sun Blood to really start out his day.

 

 


	2. EP02: Well Done My Friend: Dowoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon's introduction chapter~

When Dowoon woke up that morning, all he could see was fur. Cat fur, to be specific. He stretched his body, jostling Mika on his chest. He earned a mewl from her and he chuckled lightly while petting behind her ears. The cat melts into the touch and slowly descends until she is sprawled out on top of him. Dowoon pouts at her while whining, “Yah. I’ve got to get up, Mika. My shift is in an hour, we can’t go back to sleep.”

               Mika just lays there and falls asleep, not bothering to move. He huffs out a little breath and then pushes her down onto his warm spot. She doesn’t move much, besides burying herself more into the plush bed. Dowoon carefully drapes his covers on top of her before heading to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Every day, it’s brush his teeth, wash his face, mess with his hair and get dressed. He’ll shower in the evening, as he normally does. He dresses himself in tie dye shirt with a teal hat. It’s the one that Brian had bought him for his birthday last year. He tries to wear it whenever he’s going to work the tattoo he inked onto his boss’s shoulder. In his mind, it gives him good luck and incredible technique.

Once his bag is completely packed up, Dowoon is grabbing his keys and about to leave his little flat until he remembers to go over to Mika and give her a kiss goodbye. She’s passed out in the spot he left her in. A little happy mewl escapes her mouth. Dowoon’s sure that his day will be a good one.

-

His first stop of the day is over to the café where one of his friends plays. Jae isn’t there this morning, but there is a girl setting up for her first song. After he gives the order to the cashier, Dowoon turns around to give the girl his full attention. She starts singing very lightly, a song about trying. She’s very pretty and not like any other girl he has ever seen before. The thought about Jae comes to mind, he would fall head over hills for her. He makes a mental note to mention her to him whenever he comes into shop next time.

His name is called and he picks up his drink and gives a polite wave to the girl. She is in the groove and blows an innocent kiss towards him. It’s endearing and it puts him in a better mood than he was before, if that was even possible.

He brushes off the all the stress of the day and puts his hands to the sky and moves that much closer to the shop.

-

When he walks through the door, Wonpil, his best friend, is there at the front desk. He has his feet kicked up and a book in hand. He’s humming some song that’s been stuck in his head and Dowoon spins the chair around until they are facing each other. Wonpil is ready to knock him the fuck out, until he sees the maknae. His face draws up into a smile and then drops back down when he sees that there’s no drink for him.

“Come on, Dowoon! At least drink it before you get here so I don’t feel left out! Even Brian hyung and Jae hyung got coffee before they came in. I’m all left out!” Wonpil whines as he spins himself back around.

“It’s too early to be this loud, Wonpil. Just text Sungjin to bring you some before he comes to tutor Dowoon.” Brian strides out of his personal room, tugging the scarf off his neck and onto the coat rack. The color catches his eye and he lets out a huge grin. Brian seems to catches this and gives his own fond smile back. Something must have happened because the elder isn’t as stressed as he once was.

And that’s a good thing, but he’s not really sure what it was. He only knew that Junhyeok wasn’t coming around as much anymore. Dowoon wanted to be respectful, at the same time though….

Dowoon has known for a while that harboring feelings for his boss wasn’t a good idea, especially when said boss was in a relationship. It was hard to keep a smile on when they exchanged smiles and secret kisses when they thought no one was looking.

Unfortunately, Dowoon’s gaze was always searching for Brian. For the longest time the elder wouldn’t really make eye contact, but always acknowledge him. They had a good relationship inside and out of the office. But he wouldn’t call it anything special, until about a week ago.

Brian was much brighter than before, especially if he was wearing something like that red scarf into the shop. It was very out of character and a huge weight of relief just washed over the maknae.

This morning was something completely new for him though.

“Yo, Dowoon. Can you come to my office for a little bit? I have a couple of things I’d like to speak with you about?” Brian was staring right at him, and he didn’t look upset, so it couldn’t be that bad. Dowoon took a big breath in and headed towards where Brian’s room was located. Eventually the elder followed in after him, shutting the door softly before taking off his shirt.

Dowoon was worried he would have a nose bleed at the sight. Sure, he’s seen the other when he was getting tattoos done, but they had a specific goal in mind that kept his thoughts from wondering, but now….

“Okay so, number one. I want to add some color into my shoulder piece. I was thinking of filling in a few of the flowers, something simple that stands out.” Dowoon moves closer to inspect the ink. It’s one of his own works, a tattoo that Brian designed and asked him to do. It’s a little weak in the outline, but he could always fix that as he puts in what the other wants.

“What colors were you thinking?” he asks while moving to set up the supplies. He doesn’t reach for any colorful bottles, waiting for Brian to make his decision. It’s when the pots are sitting out, waiting to be filled that he gets his answer.

“I’m going to let you pick. What’s your favorite color?” Such a responsibility that lays on him and Dowoon freezes. He’s already inked his boss numerous times before, but color is something that Brian would never do before. Dowoon turns around to survey his options. He knows his favorite color is red, but for Brian, he decides to keep with that theme, but have it a little darker.

He picks up various shades of red and lines them up to add them into the pots. Once he’s all set up, he waits until he’s given the signal to start. Brian turns towards him and gives a sweet and genuinely happy smile. It makes Dowoon’s face turn as bright red as some of the colors he’s chosen.

The sound of the gun fills the room, and Dowoon feels fairly anxious.

“What was the second?” he asks, bravely.

“Hmm?” Brian hums in question. He looks like he was in deep thought, enjoying whatever was going through his mind.

“What was the second thing you wanted to talk about? You said first, so I was assuming there was something else?” A paper towel in hand and the excess ink is swiped away and Dowoon rubs more ointment to the skin as he continues with his task.

“Oh! Right, I almost forgot. I want you to help me pick out a cat. You’ll help me right?”

And Dowoon was sure he was still lying in bed with Mika at that point, because this had to be a dream.

“Sure, whatever you need, hyung. You know you looked really happy this morning. Did something good happen? Junhyeok finally get his shit together?”

The moment he said Junhyeok’s name, Brian’s smile falls. But it quickly comes back and he knows there’s a joke waiting to happen. Rare, but Brian is a child at heart.

“I guess you could say that he finally got his shit out, instead of together. We broke up.”

Dowoon knows this to be too good to be true. He nearly drops the tattoo gun as he inhales while grinning widely.

Even if it was, he was going to live it the best he could.

  


  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes written on Dowoon:  
> -Random tattoos. Always has meaning.  
> -Eyebrow Piercing  
> -Tattoo Apprentice  
> -Best friends with Wonpil  
> -Crush on Brian  
> -Deep voice that always makes the girls "weak in their knees"  
> -Bisexual  
> -Homoromantic  
> -Online classes with Jae  
> -Sungjin's his tutor
> 
> Follow updates at Sexinthelounge.tumblr.com
> 
> -Tease xoxo


	3. EP03: Sofa: Wonpil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil's introduction chapter~  
> (including photos)

Despite what most people would think, Wonpil actually hates the mornings. He hates waking up early for anything, even if it’s beneficial for him. It’s a complete waste of time and could possibly wait until later. With a gruff sigh, Wonpil pushes him to sit up in his bed. It’s already cold in his room, heat not kicking on just yet to his movement. It’s something he’s been meaning to fix, but with his increasing shifts at Sun Blood, it’ll just have to wait longer.

He’s still sitting up in bed, leaning over to grasp his phone. 15 minutes should be enough to go through all of the notifications that came in while he was asleep. Some are from Dowoon, his email full of coupons and deals that he knows he’ll never redeem. A snapchat notification seems to have caught his attention.

His breath catches in his throat a little bit. Sungjin isn’t very open with his social media, only giving out what was needed and that’s it. Wonpil takes a second to lay back and think about this. It says that he added him by username. Which means someone would have had to give it to him. Best guess would be Dowoon. With Sungjin tutoring him, it only made sense.

Imagining Sungjin getting frustrated with the amount of notifications from Wonpil yesterday would be hilarious. Wonpil clutched his phone to his chest and let out a dreamy sigh. He figures that he could go ahead and add him back and send something about good morning or whatever. That’s okay, right?

It wasn’t terribly early that morning, so he could see it in a little bit. But Wonpil didn’t want to see desperate. After giving it some thought, adding him back, thus sending a notification out that they were now common friends on snapchat felt like a good start and then once he was dressed for the day, then he’ll say good morning.

Another huff and Wonpil heading to his closet to pick out his outfit.

-

Wonpil took a few minutes to look at himself in the mirror. His red hair was sitting funny today and he tried his best to style it out of his face. His puppy eyes were his best feature and he wanted that to come through when he sent his first snap to Sungjin.

He hopes that Sungjin isn’t weirded out by what he sent, they aren’t super close, but Wonpil hopes to change that.

0

Although he wasn’t expecting a response, he chuckles loudly at the face. It’s classic Sungjin and it’s terribly endearing. As soon as it disappears, another takes his place.

Shit, Wonpil thinks. He takes a screencap of it as fast as he could to not lose the chance to have the older’s number. Memorizing doesn’t take too long and soon enough he’s shooting off a text.

Wonpil literally can not believe that they were flirting back and forth through text message. He wonders if this will make them act any different around each other. He hopes that this is just a starting point for whatever relationship or friendship they may have.

Either way, Wonpil gathers up his bags and drags himself out the door, feeling a little bit better about mornings now.

-

He doesn’t bother with breakfast, eager to keep his appetite ready for those snacks. He’s sitting in his chair at the front desk, leaning over while reading a book. He hasn’t had many customers for piercings today, and that’s alright. He’s been meaning to catch up when he’s had time. Wonpil is picky about stopping in the middle of a page, so when the book is ripped from his hands, shit is about to go down.

A bag of snacks is slipped into where the book once was. Suddenly he’s not as mad anymore. Wonpil glances up and sees Sungjin there, slightly smirking and looking precious as ever. The shirt and tie from the earlier snap has been replaced with a play white shirt and hoodie jacket. His hair isn’t combed back anymore and he looks more natural, more him. Especially with his guitar thrown over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Sungjin says casually. He’s still smiling and Wonpil feels himself blush. The warmth in his cheeks making it hard to find his voice.

“Hey, thanks. Uh. For these. But can I have my book back?” He doesn’t want to seem ungrateful, but it seems like his book is the only thing he can talk about.

“I will, after you eat some. Dowoon said you didn’t have anything at all today and you need strength. To, you know, shove needles through people and all that.”

Wonpil turns away and scoffs. “It’s more than that and you know it. And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll give it back or else I’ll give you a double prince albert.”

Sungjin throws his head back, covering his mouth while grinning and Wonpil wishes he hadn’t. That smile is the best in his mind and to know that he made him smile that big makes his heart pump just a little bit faster.

Wonpil thinks he has the upper hand on the situation, but Sungjin leans over the desk that separates them and flicks his wrist to hold out the book.

In that low voice that Wonpil swears he doesn’t touch himself to, whispers, “if you wanted to see my dick, all you had to do was ask.”

The younger doesn’t get a chance to quip back because Dowoon comes stumbling out of his room, hair all a mess, shouting about getting started on his homework.

Sungjin strolls to where they normally sit, biting back a smile as Wonpil keeps his mouth closed and adjusting his pants from being too tight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes written on Wonpil:  
> -Side piece (musical notes)  
> -piercing apprentice  
> \- best friends with Dowoon  
> -whiny  
> -sometimes plays back up for Sungjin (later chapters)  
> -Crush on Sungjin  
> -Social media buff  
> -always reading a book  
> -red hair  
> -nose and lip ring  
> -hand tattoo


	4. EP04: Like this: Jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae's Introduction Chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long, and I'm sorry. It's filled with Jae with heart eyes and it's poorly written. But I've been thinking more about it and I wanted to share it. 
> 
> Park Jimin and Jae is fucking precious and I hope you like it just as much.

Anyone who knew Jae knew that he was the definition of a “free spirit”. The way he carried himself to how he talks, it’s all about embracing yourself as who you are. At least, that’s what he thought.

“Like this,” Jae said as he showed Sungjin how to play a specific phrase. They were sitting at the tattoo parlor they often frequent. It was another slow day, not much happening, not many customers. So whenever the chance arrived, the guitars were busted out.

“How did you even come up with something like that?” Sungjin questioned while scratching his head, Jae just sighs and smiles. Never really offering up his secrets.

He’s always full of them.

-

It’s the next morning when Jae wakes up. It’s another beautiful day, a little on the chilly side, but Jae is certain it’s going to be a good one. He stretches and immediately heads over to the shower. Scrubbing off the sleep from earlier is so refreshing. A man of simple tastes. The things normal people wouldn’t find quite as beautiful has always captivated the shiny eyed man. It’s something he takes pride in.

On his way out the door, he remembers to grab his wallet, wanting to stop by his favorite café, and hopefully see his favorite girl.

-

Jae doesn’t know her name, only that she is gorgeous with a wicked sense of humor that wipes him off his feet. She doesn’t have the standard beauty most would look for, but she’s everything that Jae has ever wanted in a woman. Someone not afraid to speak her mind. Jae’s dream woman sings in the mornings occasionally, offering her honey voice to those who will listen, and Jae has a first row seat at any chance he can get.

This morning, she’s already setting up for her stage. She’s sipping at her drink and he happens to see the initials of JM on the side. There are so many names out there that Jae wouldn’t know what her name actually was. But he’ll find out one way or another. He goes over to the side of the stage, next to the stool she has sitting down for her drink and sneakily takes a photo of her cup, zoomed in to capture her coffee order.

Jae isn’t sure what it means, but he smiles as he heads to the cashier and asks them to recreate it. A strange look and 10 minutes later (it must have been a complicated drink that truly rivals his own), Jae is digging into his own bag to find a sticky note and a pen.

“Such a big mouth for big notes,” he scribbles, adding a little heart on the side and it’s perfect (in his mind). It’s the perfect time too because JM has just finished her set, bowing and moving to grab her drink. Jae runs up the side of the stage to pull it from her grasp.

Jae watches with fascination as her face scrunches up with frustration and Jae hopes that bringing her a new one will help.

“I imagine your drink got cold, so I bought you a new one,” he says with a smile, reaching up to push his glasses. The nickname Chicken Little pops into his mind, and his face falls for a second, and JM seems to notice.

“Thank you!” she screams, hoping to ease his discomfort, “It actually does, I try not to order my drink before I perform, but it’s always so early.” She says in a sweet voice. JM is even prettier up close and Jae is smiling so big that he’s sure his face would fall off. He’s about to ask for her actual name, but a muffin (where did that come from?) is shoved into his face.

“Are you kidding me? Big mouth? Oh! I know. All the better to blow you with. You can just shove it up your ass. And while you’re at it, next time you owe me another muffin,” JM yells as she’s grabbing her stuff and running out of the café.

That was truly not what he meant, but Jae isn’t deterred, if anything he’s more determined to be able to call himself hers.

-

Later on that morning, while he’s at Brian’s, waiting for him to get ready to leave, Jae has thrown himself on the cushions, arms behind his head thinking about JM. He’s still really disappointed that she was offended by his note. It was never meant to be sexual and Jae feels awful. She’s going to think about that every time she sees him and he wants to do anything and everything he can to fix it.

After rambling off to Brian about JM, Jae is just sighing. He’s not one to attach himself to anyone so quickly, despite people thinking he’s a total slut for identifying as pansexual. He still loves the swooping feeling of getting to know someone and it’s highly addicting.

“Maybe next time, say she’s pretty or something instead of weirdly complimenting her big mouth for big notes,” Brian chuckles, as Jae is still groaning over her.

“Look, right when I was about to she throws her muffin at me and barks to buy her another. And Brian, believe me when I say, I nearly asked her to marry me. A girl like that isn’t even real except in my dreams! I didn’t even get her name. The only thing I got was a ‘JM’ on her cup and a fancy overcomplicated drink order that could combat mine.” Which is true. His normal coffee is a-

“Not the iced, half calf, Ristretoo, Venti, 4-pump, sugar free, cinnamon, dolce soy skinny latte! And here I thought nothing could beat that annoying recipe.”

Jae is just laughing now, perking back up to his normal self.

“I’m telling you it tastes like the best thing in the entire world. Better than sucking vag or dick, Brian!”

“Well good thing I only like one of those,” Brian says dryly, but with a smile.

Jae knows that Brian is okay with hearing about the vagina, but has never really fancied it.

They take a lot of shit from each other, but forever friends they will be.

-

Later on that night when Jae is tucked into his bed, head pillowed by his arm and scrolling through Facebook when a notification comes in.

It’s a woman by the name of Park Jimin and her picture is so precious that Jae falls asleep clutching, smile so big his face could fall off.


	5. EP05: Bad Boy: Sungjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin's introduction  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a shit person. I left this off without even finishing my bias' chapter. I'm not sure where my inspiration came from, but I'm glad to be writing some more. 
> 
> This chapter sort of fills the gaps from Wonpil's. You'll be able to see both of their interactions on the same day for the same time. I just hope it makes at least SOME sense. (I LOVE WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR FOR THEM)
> 
> I apologize for the long wait. Thankfully I have a little bit more going for the actual chapters so I'm excited to see where this goes. 
> 
> Thank you to those who have been reading and I hope you look forward to more frequent updates in the future.

The first part of Sungjin’s day starts the same as always. His phone chimes with a song, something in particular that doesn’t quite scare him out of a dream, or really pump him up for the day. It’s calm and soothing. His eyes crack open, crust having him want to shut them again. But there’s too much going on today.

Sungjin pulls himself out of bed, stretching his arms above his head before settling on his stomach for a scratch.

It’s cold outside today, weather chilly with winter. He showers and dresses warm but comfortable. His style isn’t anything amazing, although Jae says it’s alternative, and alternative to what, he doesn’t really know.

As he steps out into the brisk morning air, Sungjin pulls out his ear buds, already beginning his morning playlist. That’s sort of his thing. A playlist for everything: time of year, time of day, holidays, weather, moods.

He’s been stuck on one that’s a little bit sadder. Although Sungjin isn’t really sure if he’s actually sad or not. The same as always, or at least as of recently.

Suzy had been something completely new and exciting at first. They were both tutors for the same subject at school, constantly fighting for certain students and rooms. Eventually it all came to a halt when she asked him out for coffee. And who honestly would say no to Suzy. Her long dark hair beautiful smile, large shining eyes. There had been a playlist for her too.

But there was something about her that just never quite set right with Sungjin. Maybe it was their constantly clashing styles in just about everything, (other than the bedroom). But surely that wasn’t going to last on just sex alone.

Their relationship, while short, was still something he thought back on. Not really regretting it, but not really missing either. A clean smooth break shoved the past lovers quickly into what they were before, just more subdued.

As soon as Sungjin steps into the coffee shop, fingers already itching to break out his guitar, he’s seemingly more relaxed. He quickly pulls out his phone, finger lingering on the delete button with Suzy’s playlist. With a smile, it’s gone and Sungjin feels himself take a deep breath. Like he’s come up from air, swimming under water.

He walks up to the counter, smiling at the barista and giving his order. While he’s waiting, Sungjin looks through his social media accounts. Everything is fairly limited, not wanting to have thousands of friends when in reality, he doesn’t even know that many people. Snapchat alerts him to a new notification, something from Brian, asking him if he wants to have more of his tattoo done. And of course Sungjin confirms.

His ink is fairly hidden beneath his clothes, only in the warmer days do people see a peak of his arm or calf tattoo. Even his piercings seem well concealed, gauges tucked behind his dark hair. Although one piercing is only for special eyes: a prince albert piercing that Jae had convinced him to get after a quick one night stand with him. It wasn’t too much pain, but Sungjin was grateful to have someone to show it off to, even if that was Suzy. (she wasn’t very fond of it, but never really said much).

Sungjin’s name being called brings him back to the present, still tapping away in snapchat. He looks through those who have attempted to add him, deleting pretty much all of them, but under the people you may know section of the app, a name stands out.

Kim Wonpil. The piercing apprentice at the shop. They’ve flirted back and forth. More so from Wonpil’s side, but it’s still cute. And Sungjin isn’t afraid to give the boy his attention, even if coyly. Sungjin’s finger quicks adds the other to his list of friends, hoping maybe to get to know him outside of the shop. Sungjin pockets his phone and heads to campus for his first tutoring lesson of the day.

-

Sungjin’s just finished with the small handful of students on his roster. He walks over to his tiny desk, pulling out his phone to see what he’s missed.

As it would seem, Wonpil has added Sungjin on snapchat as well. It was from not too long ago, but Sungjin doesn’t want to rush his chance.

Thankfully fate seems to be on his side today.

Wonpil sent him something first. He takes a look at the image, laughing quietly to himself.

“Hope you’re not dying from sleep like I am. Have a good day!”

Sungjin doesn’t immediately click away from the image, wanting to stare at the red head a little bit longer. Eventually though he dismisses it and decides to continue the conversation as well, sending a snap of his own.

“Man..” Sungjin sighs, a little frustrated that looking sexy is not his best skill. He looks constipated with his lip between his teeth, but just goes with it instead.

“Remind me why I’m a tutor. This name tag looks stupid. Hope you do too.” His finger hovers over the send button, Wonpil’s name already selected.

“Fuck it,” he whispers, settling back into his chair before sitting back up and taking another one. This time Sungjin doesn’t try that hard, letting his handsome face do the work for him. He looks good today, hair styled up and shirt looking crisp. Wonpil normally makes fun of him for his “school boy look” but Sungjin is betting there’s more to that than he’s really letting on.

“I don’t have your number. Shoot me a text: 314-XXXX.”

He hopes the boy will see it long enough to write the digits down, but Wonpil seems to be smart about it.

“Wonpil took a screenshot”

Sungjin hopes that they’ll at least talk soon, wanting something to distract him from the boringness of his day so far. He could always listen to his hype playlist, but now doesn’t seem like the right time.

**Unknown number:**

Don’t die. How else would Dowoon learn about formulas and all that shit that I don’t know about.

**From: Sungjin**

I can’t make any promises. Be sure to attend my funeral. There will be snacks.

**To Wonpil:**

I refuse to attend unless these include those you brought last time to the shop. I swear I gained weight from the amount that I ate.

**From: Sungjin**

Oh, it’s at the top of the shopping list. You would look good no matter what weight, though.

**To Wonpil:**

Stop flirting with me and go teach all the children. They are our future.

**From: Sungjin**

They have the internet now. It’s only a formality at this point for me to be here.

**From: Sungjin**

Aren’t you projecting that flirting nonsense onto me? Tsk. Tsk.

**From: Sungjin**

I’ll see you later though. I’m meeting with the maknae around 3 this afternoon. I’ll be sure to bring those snacks~

**To Wonpil:**

Bring a lot because I don’t want to share.

**From: Sungjin**

Anything for you

Sungjin laughs out loud, scaring the students seated before him. He quickly apologizes and smiles back at his phone, happy to see something picking up in his life. He hopes the music app, searching for songs that remind him of Wonpil. When it’s finally completed, he proudly puts his headphones in, head bobbing back and forth as the first of many songs plays through.

-

It’s on his way to the shop that Sungjin has gone through his Wonpil playlist twice. He silently wonders if he should switch to something else, but the whole thing loops through and he doesn’t do anything to stop it. The shop is fairly quietly, Brian’s music playing gently in the back. Once his headphones are put away, Sungjin walks up to Wonpil, who is sitting at the front, book in hand, as quietly as he can.

It’s going to get him beat, but he rips the book from the younger’s hand and he quickly replaces it with the fresh snacks he bought from the little convenience store down the street.

“Hey,” Sungjin says casually, trying to hide his smile. He feels a little weird now that he’s not in his clothes from earlier. More dressed down now. But it’s a good weird. Wonpil is staring, mouth open a little and Sungjin isn’t sure if he’s blushing or it’s just a cast from his red hair. But Sungjin decides it’s pretty regardless.

“Hey, thanks. Uh. For these,” he gestures to the snacks, “But can I have my book back?” Sungjin writes it off as just shock and not ungratefulness.

“I will, after you eat some. Dowoon said you didn’t eat anything at all today and you need strength. To, you know, shove needles through people and all that.”

Sungjin is just loving all of this flirting. He definitely feels more alive, more so with Wonpil. Stifling his giggle with a cough, Wonpil simply turns away and scoffs.

“It’s more than that and you know it. And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll give it back or else, I’ll give you a double prince albert.”

Sungjin throws his head back, covering his mouth, mostly in shock. He didn’t know that Sungjin had actually gotten that done. He contributes the knowledge to looking through the shop’s archives or Jae just opening his big mouth.

The guitarist doesn’t want this to end, clearly enjoying himself. He leans in across the desk that separates him from Wonpil and flicks the book towards him, still gripping it with a smirk. He wonders how far he could push it today and says in a low whisper, something hopefully Wonpil will think about later on, “if you wanted to see my dick, all you had to do was ask.”

The moment is a little ruined by Dowoon stumbling from his little room in the back, hair all over the place and a flint in his eyes to start on his work.

Sungjin figures this is enough and walks back to where they study, lips tucked between his teeth to keep quiet.

He definitely missed Wonpil adjusting his tight pants.

 


	6. (Today's) The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae learns more about JM, Wonpil and Sungjin are shameless, and Dowoon and Brian get a little closer.

“Are you still here?” the beautiful girl spats out at Jae as he’s throwing heart eyes towards her. She’s got a sweet little furrow in between her eyes. And Jae just wants to kiss it away.

What he doesn’t realize is that he has actually said this out loud. The girl has stopped messing with her microphone, eyes now wide as she is staring back at him.

“What?” Jae asks, curiously standing up to make sure she’s okay. He’s never seen her without a frown (specifically directed towards him). “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

JM completely ignores his question, allowing Jae to inspect her hands, turning them over and over again for an inspection. Once he seems satisfied that JM isn’t physically hurt, he cups her face, looking for a sign of discomfort.

She, fortunately, returns to her senses and smacks at his hands, moving further onto the stage. There’s no one inside the coffee shop, just the barista and them two. 

“I don’t need your help,” she mutters to really just herself, but Jae hears it anyway. He takes the hint and moves back to his regular seat in front of the stage.

“I never thought that you did. I just wanted to know you were okay. You don’t have to ask for it, if I’m always going to be offering.”

JM freezes again, stilled for a second time this morning. Jae moves again to check on her, but she halts him with her hands.

“I’m okay, I promise. Jeez. I’m just not used to the attention, especially from someone like you,” she says, before taking a sip of her coffee (courtesy of Jae).

JM tries to hold back her smile, at Jae’s little head tilt. He looks more like a puppy to her, acting like one too as he’s following her around all the time.

“Like me? What do you mean?” Jae is genuinely confused. No one has ever referred to him like this before.

“What do _you_ mean? Jae, I’ve seen you around all the time. I’ve seen you with other girls. And they are all fairly similar in looks, personality, size,” she says the last part quietly, almost ashamed that he’s even considering her for anything at all.

Jae pauses for a moment, thinking about to the types of girls he’s spent time with in the past. He’s never noticed JM before and it’s a little upsetting but he’s right. He never did give the girl a second glance. It wasn’t until he had heard her sing that his interest had peaked, even past all the others fawning for his attention.

“I think you’re right. You’re not like other girls. There’s definitely something different about you. If you know about all of those other girls, you’d know that I never spent long with them. They were all boring. But you, the first time I heard you sing, I swear my heart fucking stopped and now when I look at you it just pounds harder than before. I don’t know you very well, JM. Hell I don’t even know your name. You keep me at a distance. And I’m not bothered by that. If anything it’ll give me a chance to show you what I see in you is genuine.”

JM is trying to wrap her head around Jae’s words. He outwardly confessed but she’s not going to give in quite so easily. He’s going to work for her attention and then who knows.

“Jimin,” she says loudly, projecting her voice confidently.

“What?” Jae yelled back, a slow smile blinding Jimin.

“My name. You’ve been calling me JM for the last two weeks now. I figured you’d at least earn that much.”

Jae settles back in his seat, sighing sweetly. He props his face on his hands.

“Pretty name for a pretty girl,” he smiles. Jimin simply scoffs and turns to adjust the sound settings, ready to start her vocal warm ups.

“thank you,” Jae woots at her, being her audience and give her all the attention she deserves. She smiles back at him, rolling her eyes as she takes a deep breath in.

“If you can sit there quietly and listen, I’ll let you take me to dinner.”

Jae has never sat as quiet and still in his whole life as he did in that moment.

-

(Continuation of Sungjin’s introduction)

“Okay, go ahead and start this chapter’s practice questions. If you can get at least 80%, then we’ll stop for today. We’ve already been going for over an hour, I think you’ve earned a break,” Sungjin says as he settles back in his seat.

Dowoon scoffs, pulling out a blank sheet of paper. “If you mean you can go back and flirt with Wonpil, then I think you’ve earned it too.”

Sungjin laughs as he pulls out his phone, a long list of messages from Wonpil already.

“I meant more of take an actual break and then working on my tattoo. But that’s not a bad idea either.” Sungjin doesn’t plan on acting coy or hiding his interest, especially from Dowoon. The two are best friends and really he wants his blessing more than anything.

“Yeah, whatever. Just go ahead and go out there already. Your phone has been buzzing constantly. Vibration mode isn’t exactly the most study friendly.”

“Whatever, man. Just come out and get me when you want to start on my sleeve.”

“Will do,” Dowoon shouts out as Sungjin exits the room. He stretches his arms above his head, shirt riding up a little. A smack to his stomach scares him enough to shriek. Sungjin covers his mouth in embarrassment and Wonpil covers his own to mask his laugh.

“But those rolls away. This ain’t a bakery.” Wonpil’s comment is supposed to be mean, but Sungjin just takes it as shameless flirting again.

“I know it’s hard not to stare, Wonpil, but enjoy it while it’s there.” Sungjin is leaning over to the glass case again. This time his attention is directed to all the different piercings, noting the various colors and sizes.

“Yeah, but if I see your stomach again, I’m going to give you a belly button piercing.”

“Another threat of a needle in me, tell me is this something that interests you?” Sungjin knows he isn’t making much sense but Wonpil’s smile is only spurring him on.

“Well you see the funny thing is, it’s kind of my job. In fact, you could say it’s a specialty of mine.”

Sungjin laughs, grabbing one of the bags of snacks he brought in for the younger.

“That’s true. Although I don’t think I really could handle another piercing. Much less another PA or belly button.”

Wonpil hums, going back to his book from before. He’s not even looking at Sungjin now, and the older is actually pouting.

“How many prince albert’s do you even do normally?” Sungjin asks, maybe looking to replace his own soon. “Not as many as you think. Some say that it hurts too much, but they quickly shut up when I tell them they kind of get a hand job with it. Since it’s easier to pierce, as you know. But if they jizz, I charge extra.”

Sungjin can’t deal with that image, switching back and forth on his legs before shifting the attention to Wonpil.

“What about you? I know you have all of those on your face? Got any under your clothes?” Sungjin gives a little smirk as his eyebrows come up. It falls quickly as Wonpil stands up, book now dropped on the counter. Sungjin is sure that he’s pushed the other too far, and he stands up apologize.

But Wonpil simply smirks himself as he flashes his chest to Sungjin. The elder takes in the small little barbells through both nipples, noting how pretty they look. His eyes trail a little lower when he sees that Wonpil, in fact, has his belly button pierced. A little silver moon is nestled adorably within his skin.

His eyes drift past his belly button, silently wondering if he has a dick piercing himself. But Wonpil drops his shirt and sits back down.

Before Sungjin has the chance to ask, Wonpil speaks up.

“There’s another one, but you’re not getting to see it so easily.”

This time it’s Sungjin adjusting his pants, lowering his head as Dowoon steps out of the back, calling for his tutor. He’s shaking his head in disappointment and Sungjin feels a little embarrassed.

“Really? In front of my salad?”

“STOP USING MEMES YOU’RE NOT FUNNY!” Wonpil yells, tossing a snack bag at the maknae.

“You’re not my dad!” he shouts back, pushing Sungjin into the chair.

“Okay well, I guess I just have like 4 more tentacles left until we can move onto the shading, it’s looking pretty good though. You’ve been taking care of it, which is so nice. I can’t tell you how many of these dumbasses come back and it looks NOTHING like how I sent them off with.”

Sungjin laughs quietly, wanting to be as still as possible as Dowoon outlines each one with a marker.

“I can imagine, but as long as I’m not really paying for it, it’ll be just fine.” Dowoon doesn’t say anything back, clearly focused on his work. Sungjin looks out towards the door, wondering what Wonpil is doing. He thinks back to when they first met.

-

It was only a few weeks after Wonpil actually started working at the shop. Sungjin didn’t actually know that the room where him and Dowoon studied in was occupied and he burst through the door, stopping only when he made eye contact with Wonpil.

He was in the middle of an ear piercing, needle still tight in the packaging, and Sungjin still silently thanks that the needle wasn’t out yet.

“What the fuck are you doing back here?” the red head yelled, already taking off his gloves to shove the man back through the door. Dowoon quickly entered, ushering Sungjin back to his own little studio.

“He’s new, I should have told you to go back to my room first.”

“Nah it’s okay. I feel bad. That could have turned ugly if I went in any later.”

“Wonpil will get over it. I’ve known him for years and he’s more of a “in the moment” kind of guy. It’ll blow past.

Sungjin starts outlining the chapters for future sessions as Dowoon was cleaning the table. Wonpil quietly snuck in, finished with the piercing from earlier.

“Hey, sorry I yelled at you,” Wonpil said shyly. His arms were behind his back, eyes never really looking at Sungjin. He stands to shake his head and tell him it’s fine, but Wonpil shoves a card in his hands.

“Free piercing. Your choice,” Wonpil says, pointing at the words. The coupon appears to be handmade, little pieces of tape keeping it laminated. Sungjin wants to thank him, but Wonpil wouldn’t come out for the rest of the day.

-

Sungjin still has the little coupon, months later. He never bothered to take it out of his wallet. But after all the talk about piercings, he may just use it today.

About an hour later, Sungjin’s arm is pulsing. It’s a good feeling and he looks down at Dowoon’s work.

“It still looks amazing, dude. It’s going to be awesome when it’s finished.” The maknae smiles as he smooths more ointment across the skin.

Wonpil slips into the room, clearly no tasks to be completed at the time.

“Dowoon, will you do one for me some time?” he asks as he looks over his shoulder. Dowoon mutters a small yes, always the silent and shy one.

“Do you have any now, Wonpil?” Sungjin asks, gritting a little as the needle drags his skin.

Wonpil lifts his shirt up again, but this time actually removing it all together. Sungjin catches another glimpse of the nipple piercings and his body starts to tense.

“Sungjin, you have to relax if you want his to look good.” Dowoon chides, pushing the muscle until it’s no longer tensed. Once he seems satisfied, he’s digging right back in.

Wonpil shows off the trees and bird on his back and neck. It’s suitable for his body and it’s really something else. The ink almost reminds him of his own calf tattoo, a tree with branches forming what looks like a skull.

“I’m not sure which I like better, you tattoo or piercings.” Sungjin flirts, wanting to reach out and touch.

“Okay, well I’m finished for today. Your hours up. Also I can’t stand all of this sexual tension between you two. Fuck it out or something so I can breathe,” Dowoon wraps up Sungjin’s shoulder, giving it a good pat to “set the ink” he says but really it’s for putting him through all the shit from earlier.

“Oh, go cry to Brian about it,” Wonpil throws back, still shirtless as he leans forwards a little bit with his hands on his hips.

“You know what I think I will,” Dowoon pokes Wonpil’s nipple as he escapes the room.

“It’s either he’s really quiet or making memes every day conversation,” Wonpil sighs as he’s putting his clothes back on. Sungjin weeps to see them again.

“Very true, but he works hard. Oh! I was wondering if I could use this today,” Sungjin questions as he pulls his wallet out and then the card. Wonpil takes a quick look at it before nodding and guiding him to his own room.

“So what are you thinking about getting?” Wonpil asks as he pulls out gloves, cleaning tools and clamps.

“I was thinking maybe a tongue piercing?” Sungjin says as he turns to look at the little pierced tongue mold. It has various bells of metal covering it, but a single one would do just fine.

“One tongue piercing, coming right up.”

-

It doesn’t hurt as bad as he thought it would. Sungjin has a decent pain tolerance, thankfully. Wonpil is wiping the blood away, eyeing everything as it should be.

“Alright, you’re all set. Here’s a paper with cleaning instructions, things to avoid. It’ll be fully healed in three to four weeks.” Wonpil has his back turned to him, cleaning the area and throwing away the needle.

“Sounds good. Hey, do you have plans soon?”

“Hmm, how soon are we talking, Sungjin?” Wonpil is being a little tease, but god Sungjin is that much more excited.

“Three to four weeks soon? I’d like to take you out sometime.”

“I guess we’ll have to see if I’m busy in three to four weeks. I could be single, or taken, or just booked beyond belief. But I’m sure we could do something tonight, that doesn’t require 3 to 4 weeks?”

Sungjin can’t believe his luck because Wonpil is pushing him back into the chair he had been sitting in for the last 30 minutes. He straddles him gently, not jostling them too much. Sungjin rests his hands on his hips, squeezing a little to hear the gasp from the younger.

“I think I could use a little bit of a demonstration now if you don’t mind?” Sungjin’s voice has dipped down, not really above a whisper or a groan and Wonpil just eats is up as he slowly grinds back against the little tent in Sungjin’s pants.

They think it’s about to go a step further but Dowoon busts through the door, headphones in hand and a look of disgust on his face.

“Brian! They were going to fuck in Wonpil’s room!”

“Sungjin, please don’t fuck employees while they are on the clock,” Brian yells back, sounding a little defeated. Wonpil eventually removed himself from the other, opting to sit in his lap semi normally.

Sungjin doesn’t bother to move the younger away, tucking his chin against his neck and wrap his arms comfortably around his middle. Wonpil smells like sunshine and rain, it’s different to Suzy’s scent more vanilla and floral.

Wonpil turns his head, and gives Sungjin a small kiss on the cheek.

“I eagerly await when we can actually kiss. But I’ll be sure to leave them other places too.” The insinuation of having his lips anywhere on his body just sounds like the best time ever.

“I should have waited to get this done,” Sungjin whines as he flashes the little ball of metal, before leaning in and whispering, “I can always show you my other one though.”

Wonpil quickly leaps off Sungjin’s lap, darting to grab his belongings. He’s fluttering all over the place and he’s soon out the door of his room, turning the light off until he notices Sungjin still sitting on the chair.

“Are you coming or not?” He asks in a bit of a rush. Sungjin looks down at the other’s crotch, laughing inwardly how Wonpil is sporting a half chub.

“I think it’ll be both of us, but yes I’m right behind you,” Sungjin says shamelessly. Their eyes meet and Wonpil’s never leave his.

“I’m leaving for the day, Brian. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m taking Sungjin with me.”

“I don’t want to hear about your gross shit. Just don’t break him, Sungjin. He’s got a full booking tomorrow and he’s not getting out of it no matter how much he’s hurting,” Brian groans as he sits down with Dowoon, adding more to his own sleeve.

Sungjin takes note of the little bottle of red dye and he smiles to the owner. He’s never had any color in his tattoos and he’s happy to see him breaking out of his comfort zone.

“I’ll stay in my lane if you stay in yours!”

Brian looks over his shoulder, smirking and shaking his head a little.

“Fat chance at that.”

Wonpil doesn’t let him finish, dragging him swiftly from the shop and out into the night.

-

“So what made you want to shade in a flower? From what I can see, everything you’ve done is black and grey. It’s sort of your aesthetic,” Dowoon chats quietly, now that the shop is clear enough. He’s taking various red, darker and lighter ones to give the lone flower depth and life. He really wants to make his boss proud, especially if this is a first. Dowoon considers it an honor.

“Aesthetic?” Brian asks, waiting until the younger has pulled away to adjust his body as he talked.

“Yeah, surely you’ve heard of that before. You’re like full of it.”

Brian’s eyebrow raises with a silent question.

“Full of aesthetic, I mean,” Dowoon adds quickly. Brian holds his gaze with the maknae, only for a second, before he’s turning back to dip again in the ink.

“I’ve never really thought about it before. Wouldn’t that just be more of my style rather than aesthetic?”

Dowoon doesn’t stop this time as the needle glides over his skin. “Hmm. I would say it’s more like your artistic flow. Your style plays into a part of it, but it’s also like your principle that guides it? I don’t know if I can really describe it, but it’s more aesthetic than style. But either way, it suits you really well. Take a look and let me know if it’s good enough,” Dowoon never lets his eyes up, keeping them down as he rubs more ointment on Brian.

Something pulls Brian to want Dowoon to actually look at him. Not as his boss, more like a friend, maybe more even?

Brian shakes his head, running a hand through his hair, earring tinkling softly. The red fits in perfectly. It’s just enough to be a center piece, but not standing out so starkly.

“Perfect,” he mutters, whispers, whatever but Dowoon catches it and he smiles ever so gently. The praise is well deserved and he couldn’t be happier to hear it from Brian’s own mouth.

“OH!,” the older nearly yells, scaring Dowoon and dropping his gloves on the floor. “I nearly forgot, but I got these for you.”

Brian gets up from the chair, moving quickly to rummage through his bag as he digs for the headphones he brought for Dowoon. When he comes back the tray has been cleared and it’s spotless as the scent of rubbing alcohol stinks the area. Handing over the headphones, Dowoon turns them over and inspects them before grinning wildly.

“Thank you, hyung,” he says confidently, voice deep but so sweet at the same time.

“I figured these could be your work ones, I know you’re always leaving yours at home so you’ll always have some here.”

“I really appreciate it, Brian hyung. I’ll take care of them well, I promise.”

And Brian couldn’t tell you what took over in that moment, but he doesn’t stop himself from embracing Dowoon in a hug. It’s gentle, but still strong and Dowoon just melts a little into it, wrapping his arms around his waist.

The sound of ticking from the clock is deafening and Dowoon just wishes it would stop so he could really enjoy the moment, but alas, Brian pulls away first, returning the younger’s smile from earlier.

“How about we close shop and grab a bite to eat? If we go now, Jae will be too late and I won’t have buy his meal either,” Brian says with a perky voice. Something about the red ink now embedded into his skin has him feeling revived and awake.

“Does that mean you’ll buy mine?” Dowoon questions as he lays the headphones on his desk, rubbing off any dirt or dust, imaginary or real, off the new present.

“If we leave in the next 5 minutes, I’ll even buy you a drink.” Brian walks back to his own room, bag packed and he throws his jacket and scarf on. The red stands out against his all black outfit. Dowoon’s words of aesthetic come creeping back into his mind and his ears turn a little red from blushing.

“I’m ready now, so let’s go,” Dowoon shouts as lights are being turned off.

As their talking about where to go or what food to eat, Brian walks a little closer to him, just enough to feel a bit of warmth radiating from his excitement.

Dowoon doesn’t move away, but still keeps a little distance. He doesn’t know what’s been going on but only time will only tell at this point.

It’s best to enjoy the day as it comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping maybe a double update would redeem myself a little. 
> 
> The next few chapters are named after their albums respectfully. I'm not sure where I'm going with this nor what will really happen, but let's just see where we can go. 
> 
> I'm not sure for how much of a mess Sungpil are. I'm glad I'm writing them like this and it almost fuels their endless bickering.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr
> 
> personal blog: sugaskullz  
> smut kpop blog: sexinthelounge (tease)  
> day6 smut blog: day6smut


End file.
